My World (Previously Aubrey Teller)
by greatestfanof1d
Summary: Summary: Scarlett Teller is the only daughter of Jax Teller. Follow her as she deals with club life as the daughter of current SAMCRO president and little sister of her protective brother, the future club president. Warning has non-sexual spanking of a minor, protective brother story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Disclaimer: I only own original story lines and characters such as Scarlett. The show Sons Of Anarchy, all original characters, the town of Charming and SAMCRO belong to FX network. Warning this story contains non-sexual spanking of a minor. Also I changed the name of the main character from Aubrey to Scarlett so that is why the story title says previously Aubrey Teller. In this story Gemma, Clay and Opie are still alive and everyone gets along. Teller-Marrow is still in business and so is the club.

Intro:

Hi my name is Scarlett Paige Teller, I am 14 years old. I have light blue eyes and bleach blonde hair that falls down to my shoulders. I love to dance, listen to music and go to parties. I live in Charming, California with my dad and 2 brothers. My first brother is Abel he is 19 years old and super protective of me, you will see what I mean. Abel is so protective that I when I moved in with my dad Abel got me a tutor so that I could be home schooled, this is my first year in public school since I moved in with my dad. I am a freshman at charming high school. Thomas is my second brother he is 17 years old he cares about me but lets me have my space unlike Abel. I lived with my mom until I was 10 years old. My mom's name was Carly Fields she was tall, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. My mom and dad met at a concert they accidentally ran into each other in another city 5 months later that was when my dad found out about me. My dad choose to stay in my life, I saw him every 2 weeks. When I was 10 my mom got cancer, she didn't make it, when she died I had to go live with my dad. My dad is not around that much because of his job and the club. When he is gone he leaves Abel in charge. So I welcome you into My World.

Chapter 1:

No one's point of view:

Abel had just gotten home from work, his dad's bike wasn't home which meant he was working. Abel went to go check on his siblings. Abel went to Scarlett's room she wasn't there. Abel knocked on Thomas's door. "Come in." Thomas said he was reading a book. "Where is she?" Abel asked. "I don't know." Thomas said aware that Abel was referring to their little sister. "Look we both don't want anything to happen to her, I can't make sure of that until I know where she is." Abel said. "Believe it or not she didn't tell me anything she left about 2 hours ago." Thomas said. "Thanks." Abel said then he drove around town to look for his sister.

Scarlett's point of view:

I was at a party dancing and having a good time. I looked at my phone I had a text from Thomas warning me that Abel was looking for me. I just continued dancing and having fun. I saw a familiar guy I went up to him and gave him a hug while he slipped cocaine into my hand. I only do drugs occasionally, when I am out parting. Abel came over to me and pulled me away from the man I was hugging. "What the hell are you doing?" Abel asked pissed off. He took the bag of cocaine out of my hand and threw it in the nearest trash can. "We are going home." Abel said. "How did you even know I had that?" I asked surprised. Abel didn't reply he just took me home which was that far away from the party. "Get in the house now." Abel said strictly.

Abel started to lecture me. "So lets recap you went to a party, didn't tell anyone where you and on top all of that you were the middle of a drug deal when I found you. You are 14, you shouldn't be doing drugs. I guess you a reminder of what happens when you don't behave." Abel said I immediately knew what he meant. "Abel I'm way too old for spankings now." I said. "You are also way too young for drugs, go." Abel said as he pointed to my room. As I trudged to my room, Abel followed me. "This is so unfair!" I protested. Abel's phone started ringing, yes I am saved, I thought to myself. Abel answered his phone. "I found her, not yet I was getting ready to." Abel said then he handed me the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Scarlett." My dad sighed. "Yes?" I asked. "Your grounded listen to Abel and stay in the house I will see you tomorrow." Dad said. "Bye." I said then I hung up, I gave Abel his phone back.

Abel set down on my bed. "Over my knee." Abel said. "No I'm too old for this." I said. "I guess you want the belt." Abel said as he started undoing his belt. "No! No! I'll listen." I said. As soon as I got over Abel's lap he started landing hard continuous smacks on my bottom. **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack. **"Oww I won't do it again." I said to convince Abel to stop spanking me. "I found you with cocaine you have a lot more to go." Abel said, he knew I was trying to get out of my punishment. **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack. **Abel stopped spanking me, I got up.

"I'm sorry Abel I really am." I said. "Good your grounded, give me your cell phone and the keys to your bike." Abel said. "Not my fucking bike I just got it." I said. My Grandparents gave me a motorcycle about a month ago as a surprise. "Scarlett watch your language and don't talk back to me unless you want back over my lap again, you just earned your self 10 more smacks." Abel said. Abel, if you couldn't tell already is super strict. I'm the only one in my family who can't cuss, smoke or until a month ago ride a motorcycle, I think it is because I am the only girl I have no sisters and no mother. I gave Abel the keys to my bike then he turned me around and landed 10 extra smacks to my bottom. **Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack** **Smack Smack Smack Smack.** "I'm sorry for talking back." I said to Abel. He gave me a hug then he left my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Author's note: I have decided to write another chapter because of the reviews I received. Thank you to those of you commented on my story. Please comment some ideas for the next chapter. Do you want spanking in all the chapters or just some of them? What should happen in the name chapter, leave a comment and let me know.

Everyone in my family had tattoos, my grandma, my grandpa, my brothers, my uncles. Abel was 13 and Thomas was 14 when they got their first tattoo's. Abel is really against me getting a tattoo, which seems really hypocritical to me. I wanted a tattoo so bad that no one was going to stop me problem was you needed parent's permission to get a tattoo at 14 years old. Every tattoo place in Charming knew my dad and uncles, so no one would give me a tattoo unless my dad or one of my uncles came with me. So right now I was at a tattoo shop with my Uncle Opie. "You got Abel's permission, right?" Uncle Opie asked. "Yeah." I lied. Right now the tattoo artist had just done an outline of my tattoo with non permanent ink to see if I still wanted it. Uncle Opie's phone rang, he answered it. "Hey it's okay she's with me. Getting her tattoo, slow down she said you told her it was okay. We will meet you at the house bye." Uncle Opie said I already knew what that conversation was about.

"Have you used permanent ink yet?" Opie asked the tattoo artist. "Not yet." He said. "Good sorry we are going to have to cancel this tattoo." Uncle Opie said. On the way home Uncle Opie spoke. "You told me Abel was okay with it." Uncle Opie said. "I may have lied he should be okay with it, he got his first tattoo at 13 and Thomas got his at 14 but he freaks out when I even talk about getting one." I said. "Your his sister, his little sister he is a bit protective of you but he loves you." Uncle Opie said. "We're here." Uncle Opie said as he pulled into my drive way. I got out of the car and went inside.

Abel was in the living room, as soon as I stepped in the living room Abel starting yelling at me. "Scarlett Paige Teller what the hell did you think you were doing? I have told you several times that I don't want you getting a tattoo but this time was different you tricked Uncle Opie into taking you to get a tattoo, you were seconds away from the ink touching your skin. You tricked Opie not to mention you disobeyed and disrespected me!" Abel yelled. Thomas came into the living room. "What's going on?" Thomas asked. "She is grounded, stay here with her I need to think." Able said as he walked out of the front door. "What the hell did you do to piss him off so bad?" Thomas asked. "I was literally 2 seconds away from a getting a tattoo, I told Uncle Opie that Abel said it was okay." I said. Thomas turned me around and gave me hard 10 smacks on my bottom. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.** "Oww Thomas." I whined Thomas hardly ever spanks me.

"Why don't you just go take a knife and put it in his back, it would hurt him less. I know Abel can seem annoying but he is just looking out for you and when do stuff like this it is like a slap in the face to him. I bet he is still outside go talk to him." Thomas said. I went outside Abel was sitting on the porch smoking. "I'm sorry." I said as I gave Abel a hug, he looked at me. "I forgive you but it was not okay for you to pull that shit." Abel said. "So are we okay?" I asked. "Yes but you are still in trouble." Abel said. "Okay what is my punishment?" I asked. "Your grounded from your next dance competition." Abel said. "No, Abel I have a solo I have to go." I said. "Well call your coach and tell her to give your solo to someone else because you are grounded." Abel said. "Abelll." I whined. "Scarlett." Abel said in a warning tone. I stopped complaining because I didn't want to make Abel mad again.


	3. Characters

Author's note: This chapter is just background on the character's. I do not know what the next chapter should be about so comment any ideas you have. Should I put spanking in every chapter? Comment to let me know what you want me to write about next. Also remember in this story a lot of characters are alive that were dead and some are dead that were alive so just go with it, thanks.

Characters:

Scarlett Paige Teller: Only daughter of Carly Fields and Jax Teller. She is 14 years old, has blonde hair and blue eyes. She loves to party and have fun with her friends. She is a little rebellious because of her how protective her brother Abel is. She loves to dance, her favorite genre of music is pop, her favorite color is pink, she goes to Charming high school, she is in 9th grade. She moved in with her dad and 2 brothers when her mom died, of cancer, when she was 10. She was home schooled from age 10 until age 14.

Abel Jonathan Teller: Son of Wendy and Jax Teller, his mother died a couple hours after he was born due to a drug overdose. He is 19 years old, has dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. He is responsible for his siblings and the house when their father is not home which is most of the time. Abel is very protective of Scarlett, he hates when she drinks, does drugs and anything that has to do with his sister and boys. Abel helped his father with Scarlett when she first moved in which is one of the reasons why he is so protective of her. Abel works during the day at Teller-Marrow automotive repair shop. He is vice president of Sons of Anarchy.

Thomas Daniel Teller: Son of Tara and Jax Teller, his mother is deceased. He is 17 years old he has dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He goes to Charming high school he is in 12th grade, a year ahead of schedule. He is very smart, loves to read and is on the soccer team. He cares a lot about his sister, he can be of protective her at times. He is the club Sons of Anarchy with his brother and father.

Jax Teller: He is 49 years old, single father of 3 children, Abel, Thomas and Scarlett. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. He has tattos with his kids names, Abel is printed on the left side of his chest, Thomas is on the lower part of his left arm and across the upper part of his left arm it says Scarlett Paige. He owns an automotive repair shop with his step father, Clay Marrow. During the evening he works as an editor for Charming newspaper. He is the acting president of Sons of Anarchy which takes a lot of his free time away. So when Jax is handling club business or is at work he puts his son Abel in charge.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's note: I changed the story a little so I suggest you go back and re-read the story. I replaced the previous chapter 3 with this chapter I also changed Aubrey's name to Scarlett. Let me know what you want the next chapter to be about, thanks for your support. Also I saw a comment about someone who wanted Jax to be more involved, well in this story it mainly focuses on Scarlett and Abel. This story also shows how Abel is sort of the adult figure in her life, so Jax will be mentioned in this story but not a lot.

The next day the my Grandpa and Grandpa were holding a small gathering for the close members of Sons of Anarchy and their families. Dad, Abel, Thomas and I all drove together in Dad's car. Dad, Abel and Thomas shared one car. Dad didn`t use his car much, the car was only used when transporting me since I am the only one who can not ride on a motorcycle. When we walked inside I saw my Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Opie with his family and Uncle Juice with his family. We went up to everybody and gave hugs. Now let me introduce you to my extended family. There was my Uncle Opie, his wife Lyla, his oldest son Kenny who is 26, Andrew (Drew) who is 17, and Harper who is 14. Next is my Uncle Juice, his beautiful Italian wife Valeria, their twin boys: Leo and George who are 17 years old and their daughter Mia who is 15 years old. Lastly there was My grandfather Clay and Grandmother Gemma. We all ate dinner and talked. "Tomorrow Juice, Silvia, Opie, Lyla, Clay, Gemma and I are going to go out of town as a mini vacation/business trip so Opie, Juice and I agreed that all of you kids should spend the night at the clubhouse tomorrow, it will be safer." Dad said.

"Are Kenny and I not coming?" Abel asked. "No we want you two to stay to watch over things here." Dad said. Now let me translate that, make sure no one throws a party. "I`m okay with that." Abel said. "Fine with me." Kenny said. "So I heard you tried to get a tattoo yesterday." My dad said while grinning. "Yeah." I said while looking at my plate. Jax why don't you let her get one, you were close to her age when you got your first tattoo." Grandma said. "I'm not the one who has a problem with it." Jax said as he looked at Abel. "You can always overrule him." I said. "I can but I won't, he is looking out for his family it is what Teller's do." Dad said. I groaned, Abel stuck his tongue out at me. I threw a roll at him, dad laughed I started a food fight, everyone starting throwing rolls.

So it was Wednesday, tonight my extended family and I were having a sleepover at the club house. My friend Wade and I were making out in the supply closet in school. Wade is tall and so handsome, we have been fooling around for about a month now. Wade and I were kissing when he started to take my shirt off, I helped him. He started fooling with my bra when the supply closet opened it was the janitor, we were sent to the principal's office. Wade had already gone home, I was waiting for my dad to come pick me up, Abel walked into the principal's office. "I thought dad was coming." I said. "He was busy, so he sent me. What happened?" Abel asked. Crap, dad must of already left for his trip, Abel is going to kill me, I thought to myself. "A janitor found Scarlett and a male student making out in the supply closet, she had no shirt on. Her suspension starts Monday." Mr. Elmore said. "How long is she suspended for?" Abel asked. "Two days next time she will suspended for longer I reduced her suspension as a favor to Jax." Mr. Elmore said. "Thank you very much." Abel said then we left.

Abel didn't say a word the whole ride home. When we got inside the house Abel landed 10 burning smacks on my bottom. **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.** "Owww." I said and went to rub the sting out of my bottom when Abel landed another 10 stinging smacks. "No rubbing this time." Abel said strictly. My butt stung and that was just his warning smacks, he was pissed. "You want to explain why you had no shirt on?" Abel asked. "Not really." I said. "Start talking." Abel said. "We were making out and got carried away." I said while looking at the ground. "Your fucking 14 you shouldn't even have those intense make out sessions! You are in so much trouble!" Abel said angrily. "Go to your room and wait for me." Abel said. About 5 minutes later Abel walked into my room. Abel pulled me across his lap, lowered my pants. He started raining down hard smacks with his hand. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack. **

"Oww Abel I think I`ve learned my lesson." I said. "What lesson would that be?" Abel asked. "That I am too young for sex." I said. "Good I`m going to make sure you remember that so we are not done yet." Abel said. Abel started spanking with his belt, over my underwear. **Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack. **Abel let me up and gave me a hug. "You better not have sex until you are least 25 or married." Abel said half serious and half joking, I chuckled. "Yes Abel." I said. Two hours later Thomas came home. I was in my room yelling. "Scarlett Paige get out here!" Thomas yelled. Fuck, I thought to myself, when Thomas was yelling you know you messed up. I went to the living room, where Thomas was. "What made you think it was okay-" Thomas said when I cut him off. "I'm sorry." I said. "I`m going to keep a close eye on you. Now during lunch and Art you sit with me and I will be walking you to every class to make sure you get there." Thomas said. "We need to head over to the clubhouse." Abel said. Abel drove us to the club house.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: This is just a little filler chapter since I got a recent comment to post another chapter. It takes place right after the last chapter, so this chapter and the end of the last chapter all happened on the same day.

We pulled up to Teller-Marrow, I saw Mia and Harper sitting in the boxing ring. Abel and Thomas went inside the club house while I stayed outside with Mia and Harper. I got in the boxing ring and layed on my stomach. "We haven't seen you all day, why weren't you Math?" Harper asked. "I got suspended." I said. "What did you do?" Mia asked. "Today during Math, Wade and I were making out in a supply closet. We have been fooling around for about a month but we have never gotten that far. Today he took my shirt off and was about to undo my bra when a janitor found us and took us to the Principal." I said. "Oh no." Mia said. "Yeah, Abel had to come pick me up and he was pissed. Thomas wasn't happy either, he is making me sit with him during lunch and art. As if that isn't enough he is walking me to and from every class." I said.

"Wait, what about Wade? Did Abel get to him, yet?" Harper asked. "No I didn't tell Abel or Thomas who was I with and I'm going to keep it that way. I don't want Wade to get beat up by Abel." I said. "Not to mention Uncle Jax." Mia said. "Shit, I didn't even think about that, I was so worried about Abel. I need to call Wade and warn him. Thomas took my phone away, can I use yours?" I asked Harper. Harper gave me her phone then I called Wade. "Hello?" He said. "Hey it's Scarlett, sorry about this but you might to watch your back for my brother and Dad." I said. "Your dad already talked to my Dad." Wade said. "What did he say?" I asked. "After I got expelled he suggested that we should leave town, so now we are moving back to San Francisco." Wade said. "What? I'm so sorry." I said. "Yeah look Scarlett your really cool and all but your dad made it pretty clear that we shouldn't talk or see each other any more, I've got to go." Wade said then he hung up.

"Well Dad is making Wade stay away from me and move out of Charming." I said upset. "That's so unfair." Harper said. "How about instead of getting angry we convince the guys to let us order in a pizza and watch some movies." Mia said she always knew how to calm us down and keep us from doing something, out of anger. "That's a good idea." I said, then we walked into the club house. Kenny, Drew, Thomas and Abel were playing pool while Leo and George were doing something on the laptop. Harper walked up to Kenny. "Hey Kenny can we order Pizza for dinner?" Harper asked. "Sure." Kenny said. Once the Pizza arrived, Leo and George set up a projector so we could watch movies. Kenny and Abel moved the pool tables so we could put sheets and pillows down on the floor. We watched 21 Jump Street then we convinced the boys to let us watch a girly movie we chose Mean Girls. Mia, Harper and I fell asleep while watching mean girls.


End file.
